Ready
by discoslam
Summary: three part story about Sean and Emma's passion and their first time together. it justs keeps getting longer lol r/r appreciated sorry the summary isn't good
1. Chapter 1

So theoretically, she was totally ready. Birth control. Check. Condoms. Check. Sexy, adorable and loving boyfriend. Check. But in reality she was terrified. After all she had had opportunities to be with someone but whenever it came time she bailed and freaked out. It just hadn't felt right, not with Chris or Jay or Peter.

She was back with Sean though, and even his kisses felt right. She was currently laying on her bed waiting for Sean to get off of work and sneak in through her window. She hated to admit it but she loved when he snuck in, even when her parents weren't home like now. He had this way of making her feel reckless and safe at the same time. She couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt with him again. Especially now that everything was out in the open.

She loved Sean. And she would always only love Sean. He was hers and she was his, and it had been that way ever since seventh grade. She remembered the kiss they shared in his car, the one when she had still been with Peter. Probably the hottest kiss of her life if she had to admit it.

At first she had wanted to yell at him. How dare he say he wasn't worthy to hang out with her?! She had always accepted him for who he was and she loved him for it. Because underneath his badass attitude, he was shy and sensitive. He wasn't bad news. Well not now at least. He kept her feeling alive and when she told him she didn't want him to stop she meant it.

When their lips touched, after so long apart, she felt as though she could finally breathe. HIs lips burned hers, his teeth biting her lower lip. His eyes were dark with desire and she could relate. She knew he could see it in her eyes as well. She touched her lips just now, wishing she could feel that passion again. She looked at the clock, only another hour until her lover would be with her, taking her. Her hands made their way to her stomach, lifting her shirt to feel her sensitized skin underneath.

She could feel herself getting wet, just from thinking about that kiss and how she felt. How when Peter called and interrupted, all she wanted to do was be lost to Sean's persuasive mouth and hungry eyes. When Sean looked at her she felt beautiful. And when they kissed again she wanted nothing more than to climb on top of his lap and feel herself grind on top of him. How she never wanted to leave his car.

She was so lost in her fantasy world that she moaned aloud, her hands drifting lower over her thighs. She was so lost that she didn't even hear the window open with a soft creak.

Sean looked at his girlfriend in awe. She always amazed him but right now she looked fucking hot. If she denied him tonight, he was going to have a HARD time leaving. But before she got further into her mind's eye, he broke the silence.

"Sure hope you're thinking of me Em, cause we're gonna have to have a long talk if you're not," Sean said joking. Emma's eyes opened and he could immediately see the desire within them. She blushed red at being caught, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Who else would I have to think about?" Sean put his bag down and laid down next to her on the bed. Her blonde hair was splayed along her pillow, and before they went any further, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You're so beautiful, Em, and I'm sure when I'm not around guys are eying you left and right."

She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Doesn't matter when the only one I want is you." She kissed him again, this time more passionate.

He pulled back after a minute or two. He smiled at her, his hand wandering around her hip, softly touching the skin there. "So will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded at her still smiling. "I was thinking about when we kissed in your car, and how I had been waiting for you to kiss me like that for long time, and how I was so completely turned on by you then and now."

Sean just looked at her, not entirely sure how to respond. He kissed her softly again, but the seemingly simple kiss became passionate and rough only a few seconds later. Sean nibbled on her bottom lip, making her gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue in. She moaned as her tongue met his. She could feel Sean shifting on top of her, and she opened her legs to allow him more room. Her hands drifted up his sexy biceps, before tangling her fingers in his curly hair.

His hands roamed over her hips and slide along her toned stomach. She gasped, breaking their kiss, when she felt his hand slide along the underside of her breast. He took the opportunity to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned loudly, and Sean silently thanked whoever was up there that her parents weren't home.

"Sean!" She gasped when she felt his teeth run along her collarbone. His hands were still touching her lightly, putting burning trails over her abdomen. He brought his mouth up to her ear, blowing in it gently.

"Tell me what else you were thinking about, baby?" He whispered. She opened her eyes, to find him gazing at her.

"No more talking, Sean." And she pulled him down into another deep passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like this might be three chapters! lol Sorry again for taking forever with this. I know its not very long but i hope it was worth the wait! Writer's Block always seems to beat me down!**

Their kissing was fervid; their bodies were a tangle of limbs and angles. Sean's hand was creeping up her short pajama top, teasing her.

She gasped into his mouth, "Sean!" She was moaning underneath him, writhing with absolute pleasure. There tongues were tangled in each other's mouths, doing a dance of dominance. Sean pulled away, softly kissing her cheeks and moving lower to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, Emma. You're sure you want to do this baby?" He asked, gently tonguing her ear lobe.

Emma was beyond comprehension, her hands moving up his shirt, while her fingernails softly raked along his stomach and chest. He pulled back from her. Sean wanted an answer. He wanted her to look at him and tell him the truth. If she weren't sure, he would wait. He'd wait until she was absolutely certain. Sean wasn't screwing this relationship up again.

Emma groaned when he pulled back. Was he trying to torture her? She tried to think about what he had asked of her. Was she ready...?

"Sean," She said hoarsely, "I want you now, like I want you forever. Please!"

Her fingers were lifting his shirt over his head, when he groaned loudly and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too Sean. Please, don't make me wait any longer."

She could feel the heat coming off his body, and it spurred her to moan loudly. Sean was currently nibbling on her collarbone, and moving steadily downward. He lifted her top, and threw it onto the floor. His thumbs trailed softly over her nipples, making her gasp. They grew hard within a matter of seconds and Sean lifted himself up to look at her beauty.

And she was beautiful. A faint blush was painted on her cheeks and traveled slowly down her neck to her chest. His fingers were eager and began to take her pajama shorts and panties off. Her body was stunning, and it was beyond him that she had body image problems at one time.

Her nipples were a light shade of pink, and just begging to be suckled. So that's what Sean did. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, while tugging softly on the right one. Emma had her hands tangled in his wavy hair. Her head was thrown back, soft gasps and whimpers escaping her lips.

He tugged at her nipple gently with her teeth before switching to the right one. Emma was moaning loudly, and arching her back so that her breasts were pressed more fully against his mouth. Sean couldn't believe how responsive she was to him. And when he felt her soft fingers inching towards his pants he nearly gave into release. He pulled himself off of her to shed off his pants and boxers.

He gently pulled her by her legs to the edge of the bed. He wanted to feast upon her deliciousness. Sean could smell her arousal and it only got him harder. He kneeled down, slowly rubbing her thighs. Emma looked down at him through hazy lust-driven eyes. She wanted him so bad and when she felt him spreading her outer lips she gasped. Sean looked up when Emma gasped; he wanted her to be completely comfortable.

"Sean, please!" Emma pleaded. A girl could only take so much torture.

Sean kissed her thighs, softly running his tongue closer and closer to her most intimate area. He gently let the tip of his tongue outline her soft pussy lips before circling closer and closer to her center.


End file.
